Gg4
9:13BurittoGerryNie możemy *... *9:13Gamer4000poza tym jakie uwagi? *9:13IsthealiceJeden przycisk i po sprawie. *9:13Gamer4000ja nic nie robię *tylko dyskutuję nad blokadą *za link *i słowo "srać" *lemme guess *Witaj w Pubie pod Trzema Miotłami! *Usprawnienia czatu załadowane. *By zgłosić błędy, albo zaproponować tłumaczenie lub usprawnienia, napisz na stronie dyskusji Monchoman45. *9:14Gamer4000zbanujesz mnie *mimo że to scytowałem *9:14Krystianwolski mogę sprawdzić, czy tak faktycznie nie jest *9:14Gamer4000tak bo lepiej śmiać sie bez powodu bo nie wie się co odpowiedzieć *9:14BurittoGerryNo *9:15Isthealice Odpowiedziałam ci, Gamer, skąd blokady. Upomnienia były. *9:15Gamer4000nie daje się kicków i blokad za link *9:15Isthealice Niestety jak widać nic nie dały. *9:15Gamer4000a brak jedyne za co dostał bana *bo napisał "srać" *9:16BlackAngel92 Nie wiem czemu wzburzasz wode w strumieniu, nikt nie dostaje bana za nic *9:16BurittoGerryAha *9:16BlackAngel92 odpowiednie zachowanie = ban *9:16BurittoGerryJa miałem bana raz za nic. *9:16BlackAngel92 za nic się nie dostaje *9:16Damian102 90% banów zawsze jest za nic *9:16Letycja *9:17Gamer4000a to nie jest śmieszne *9:17BurittoGerryNie zawsze. *9:17Lloyd2000no *9:17BurittoGerryWłaśnie Gamer *9:17Gamer4000śmieszne jest uznawanie że 1 tydzien to krótko *9:17BurittoGerryTo wgl nie jest śmieszne. *9:17Gamer4000zacytuje gerrego *9:17Isthealice Napisał niesmaczną wiadomość, która nic nie wnosiła, a jedynie budziła niesmak. Poza tym nie widział w tym żadnego problemu, mimo zwrócenia uwagi. Dalsza rozmowa z mojej strony nie ma sensu. Jeśli chcesz, aby było po swojemu, załóż wiki, napisz swój regulamin i tam rób, co uważasz. Będąc na czacie akceptujesz regulamin naszej wiki. *9:17Gamer4000"A jak ktoś pójdzie do sklepu na 1 tydzień to krótko" *9:17BurittoGerryAha.. *9:17Gamer4000nie zwróciłaś mu uwagi *za słowo "srać" *9:17BurittoGerryIsthealice ale bana miałem przed tym. *9:17Gamer4000poza tym chce sie zapoznać z regulaminem *Kamcia012 aportował(a) się do Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! *9:17Kamcia012 hejka *9:17BurittoGerryBana dostałem za ,,Spam" *9:17Isthealice Zrobił to KreationSeriale - ale uwaga została zwrócona. *9:18MattibuHej Kamciu *9:18Isthealice nawigacja - regulaminy *odsyłam. *9:18BurittoGerryNic nawet nie spamowałem, nawet ledwo co pisałem. *9:18Gamer4000da mi ktoś link do regulaminu *czy jak ktos da do niego link *to dostanie bana? *9:18Isthealice Nie byłam przy sytuacji, więc się nie wypowiem, Buritto. *9:19Kamcia012 wczesniej, kiedy byłam na czacie tez nie zachowywałes się w porzadku *9:19Damian102 oczywiście, przecież my za wszystko banujemy *9:19Isthealice Harry Potter Wiki:Regulamin *9:19Kamcia012 bezsensowne spam wiadomości i olewanie ppróśb kadry *9:19Isthealice Bardzo proszę. *9:19Gamer4000damian twoje śmieszki nic nie wnoszą *9:19BurittoGerryNo. *9:19Gamer4000a więc przestań *dziękuję *9:19BurittoGerryTen sarkazm mnie wkurza...(Teraz odpowiedzą złośliwą odpowiedzią ) *9:20Kamcia012 *9:20Lloyd2000*insert złośliwa odpowiedź here* *9:20Gamer4000"Można poruszać dowolne tematy" *oh i dont think so *9:20Isthealice Nie, Gamer. To ty przestań. Dostałeś regulamin. Jak zamierzasz dalej prowokować to nie widzę sensu twojej bytności tutaj. *9:20Gamer4000nie prowokuję *9:20BurittoGerryWgl co Gamer zrobił? *9:20Gamer4000to damian śmieszkuje swoimi Pacmanami *bez sensu *9:20BurittoGerryNo. *9:20Gamer4000mysląz że jest fajny *9:20Krystianwolski Jeśli się wam tu nie podoba, dlaczego więc nie wyjdzeicie? * *9:20BurittoGerry* BurittoGerry daje support Gamerowi *9:20Gamer4000oczywiście możecie mi dac bana za dyskusję *9:20BlackAngel92 czy możecie się uspokoić? sami się nakrecacie i robicie nerwową atmosferę *9:20Lloyd2000* Lloyd2000 daje support gamerowi *9:21Damian102 pisze pierwszy i ostatni raz: skończ. *9:21Gamer4000kończę *zadowolony? *9:21Lloyd2000written and direxcted by george lucas *9:21Gamer4000dokładnie *9:21BurittoGerryJezu, jaka tutaj afera... *9:21BlackAngel92 ktoś mnie pingał? *9:21Gamer4000odpowiedzi na poziomie Georga Lucasa w ataku klonów normalnie *9:22BurittoGerry No *9:22Kamcia012 to wasza wina, stwarzacie jakieś dziwne sytuacje i narzekacie, że afera, kiedy to wy zachowujecie się niefajnie *9:22BurittoGerryJa? *9:22Gamer4000chciałem dobrze pisać *ale jak widze *że ludzie dostają bany *za jedno słowo *9:22BurittoGerryNo *9:22Gamer4000które nawet nie jest takie obraźliwe *9:22BlackAngel92 robisz afere *9:22Lloyd2000no *9:22Krystianwolski Nie potraficie odpowiedzieć na moje pytanie, także myślę, że dyskusja z wami jest zakończona i jej ciągnięcie na pewno pozwoli mi pomóc Wam wyjść ) *Damian102 dał(a) Gamer4000 szlaban. *9:22BlackAngel92 niepotrzebnie *Gamer4000 aportował(a) się do Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! *9:22Damian102 pisałem skoncz *9:22Gamer4000chwila za co *9:22BurittoGerry._. *9:23Lloyd20009its treason then *9:23Damian102 za ciągnięcie dyskusji która została dawno wyjaśniona..... *9:23Gamer4000za to nie powinno być kicków *9:23BurittoGerrydobry powód 10/10 damian *9:23Krystianwolski nie powinno *one muszą być *9:23Lloyd200010/10 would kuick again *9:23Gamer40009/10 kick io is kinda better *9:24Lloyd2000oh yeah i forgot *9:24BurittoGerryTbh ta dyskusja chyba nie ma sensu... *9:24Isthealice Okej, skoro temat skonczony, to mam pytanie do Krissa: jak spędziles dzisiaj dzionek? * *9:24Damian102 co ty nie powiesz *9:24Gamer4000hahaha *9:24Kamcia012 co ty nie powiesz, *9:24BurittoGerry *9:24Lloyd2000 *9:24Gamer4000he *hehe * *9:24BurittoGerryDobra ale bez spamu tutaj *9:25Gamer4000najsmieszniejsza rzecz w moim zyciu *9:25Kamcia012 to ciekawie masz *9:25BurittoGerryno *9:25Gamer4000no a jak * *9:25Isthealice Krissa chyba nie ma *o *jesteś *9:25Krystianwolski Dziś zjadłem naleśniki *9:25Gamer4000. *9:25Krystianwolski *9:25Isthealice co dziś robiles ciekawego? * *9:25Gamer4000kurde ale laga mialem *9:25Isthealice uu *z czym? *9:25BurittoGerry... *9:25Lloyd2000lagozaury *9:25BurittoGerrySerio *9:25Gamer4000nieśmieszne *9:25Krystianwolski z serkiem i truskawkami * *9:25BurittoGerrynO *9:25Isthealice Mniam *9:25Lloyd2000 hi *9:25Krystianwolski to już chyba ostatnie tegroczne *9:25Isthealice truskawki *9:26Krystianwolski Nom *9:26BurittoGerryJa dzisiaj kanapkę z kabanosami jadłem *9:26Krystianwolski Mogły być też zagraniczne w sumie *nie wiem *9:26Kamcia012 gdzie ty truskaswki dostałeś? *9:26Krystianwolski pisały że polskie * *w Lidlu *9:26Isthealice zjadłabym makaron z truskawkami *9:26BurittoGerryjakie śmieszne haha *9:26Lloyd2000z holandii *tryuskawki *9:26Isthealice W lidlu polskie *na pewno *9:26Kamcia012 u mnie już dawno nigdzie nie widziałam *9:26BurittoGerryBARDZO śmieszne... *9:26Isthealice *9:26Gamer4000zw *9:26Lloyd2000lidl niemiecki sklep *9:26Kamcia012 z czym ty masz problem *9:26Lloyd2000polskie truskawki *:? * *9:26Krystianwolski Najlepsze *9:27BurittoGerryCo jest w tym takiego śmiesznego? ._> *9:27Isthealice A maliny? *Lubisz Kris? *9:27Krystianwolski tak! *pycha *9:27Isthealice ja wolę od truskawek nawet * *9:27BurittoGerry[Średni użytkownik Harry Potter Wiki widzi emotke ponad 20 razy. *9:27Krystianwolski no ja chyba w sumie też *truskawki pyszne *9:27BlackAngel92 ooo makaRON z truskawami *9:27Krystianwolski ale przejedzone * *9:27BlackAngel92 *9:28Kamcia012 mniam *9:28Krystianwolski tak *9:28BurittoGerryMaliny lepsze od tych truskawek! *9:28Isthealice wole makaron niz ryż *9:28Krystianwolski Ja wolę ryż *ale ten długi *9:28BurittoGerry((ja ryż wole)) *9:28Krystianwolski basmati *9:28Lloyd2000ja makaron *9:28Krystianwolski czy jak tam *9:28Isthealice a jak kasza to jęczmienna *9:28Krystianwolski noom *9:28BurittoGerryKocham zupy pomidorowe z ryżem *9:28Krystianwolski zdecydowanie *9:28BlackAngel92 lubie oba, ale przepadam za makaronami z pesto *9:28Isthealice co to za ryż basmati? *9:28Kamcia012 kaszka manna najjlepsza *9:28Krystianwolski tak długi *jak do sushi *9:28Kamcia012 uu nie lubię pesto *9:28Isthealice nie jadłam * *w sumie sushi nie lubie *i nie jadam *9:29NatalkolxJa wolę manną ale taką obiadową to bardziej jęczmienna lub bulgur *9:29Isthealice manną to od lat nie jadłam *9:29Krystianwolski ja od kilku miesięcy * *9:29Isthealice o proszę *9:29BlackAngel92 zw *9:29Krystianwolski kiedyś trzeba spróbować *znów *9:30NatalkolxManna najlepsza Smak dzieciństwa A jeszcze taka z soczkiem malinowym *9:30Krystianwolski byłem dziś też u fryzjera * *Tak Nati! *9:30Damian102 Kris łysy? *9:30Krystianwolski Z soczkiem mniam *nie łysy * *po bokach faktycznie krótko *ale nie łysy haha *9:31NatalkolxO nie- moja praca nieaktualna T.T *Trzeba będzie zmieniać wygląd *9:31Krystianwolski *teraz inaczej *ale kiedyś znów urosną * *nie ma tego złego *9:32Kamcia012 musze lecieć z czatku, paa *9:32NatalkolxPapa Kamciu *9:32Krystianwolski papa Kamciu *Kamcia012 deportował(a) się z Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! *Jesteś teraz nieobecny. *9:33NatalkolxTo jak będę robić redraw to dam Ci znać, a Ty mi powiesz jak wygląda Twoja fryzura na ten dzień, oki? *9:33LetycjaPa Kami *Turkhero1029 aportował(a) się do Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami! *9:34NatalkolxHej *9:34BurittoGerry *9:34Turkhero1029Selam *9:34Lloyd2000 *9:34BurittoGerryJakiś turk chyba nwm *czekaj *turkhero1029 Lehçe biliyor musun? *9:35Turkhero1029değil *9:35BurittoGerryaha *turkhero1029 Polonyalı bir wiki ve sohbet. *9:36Turkhero1029evet *9:36Lloyd2000 *w u t *9:37Gamer4000jestem *9:37Turkhero1029Türkçe biliyormusun? *9:37Gamer4000co sie dizało? *9:37BurittoGerryTercüman kullanmıyorum *9:37Lloyd2000sp gamer *9:37Turkhero1029tamam *9:38Gamer4000dobra nic sie ni działo *9:38Lloyd2000nic si ni dziło *9:38BurittoGerryturkhero google çeviriciyi kullan